Estrellas
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Pidge siempre tuvo problemas para encajar, sintiéndose pequeña, pero sentía que después de la fallida misión de su padre y hermano, estaba en su mano ayudarlos y demostrar su valor.


Esto es lo que ocurre cuando una amiga te recomienda una serie y acabas metida en un fandom nuevo y con ideas para fanfics xD

* * *

**Estrellas**

No es fácil ser un genio. Eso es algo de lo que Katie Holt se dio cuenta a temprana edad. No era la primera en la familia que tenía problemas por ello, a Samuel le costó años hasta que todos tomaron en serio sus proyectos e ideas.

Matt siempre fue tratado como la sombra de su padre, a pesar de que el joven deseaba lo veía como un ejemplo a seguir, pero deseaba ser conocido por sus propios méritos.

Y Katie tenía ideas excelentes para su edad, demostraba una pasión por los ordenadores poco común y de pequeña leyó todos los libros en la biblioteca de su padre, creciendo con logaritmos mientras que Matt le enseñaba trucos y cosas de ordenadores. Era algo de familia.

Pero lo que todos compartían, se convirtió poco a poco en una especie de maldición para la chica.

En lugar de notar su inteligencia y apoyarla, sus profesores pasaban de ella o se negaban a aceptar sus teorías sobre el espacio, mientras que sus compañeros se burlaban de la peor manera. Al principio solo eran burlas, pero aquello fue solo la punta del iceberg, pronto comenzaron a esconder su mochila y a tirar sus libros a la basura.

Ser un genio era un asco, Katie estaba segura de ello. A veces deseaba ser como su madre y no tener nada que ver con el espacio y todo lo que tanto le interesaba, pero era imposible evitarlo, cada vez que se sentía deprimida le bastaba con subir al tejado y observar las estrellas, después de eso se sentía mejor.

Por supuesto que no quería decirles a sus padres o a Matt de eso, la menor tenía miedo de decepcionarlos o en el caso de Matt, de que su hermano fuese a regañar a sus compañeros, ya que eso solo haría todo peor.

Aun así, Matt la conocía, sabía cuándo ella estaba deprimida o preocupada y por eso intentaba ayudarla, a veces con algo de comida, otras con alguna partida de videojuegos y si eso fallaba, con algún reto informático. El hecho es que siempre funcionaba.

Matt siempre cuidaba de ella, era el mejor hermano que hubiese podido desear, pero a veces los deseos no se cumplen.

Como la vez que Katie deseó ir con su familia en la misión de Kerberos. Al igual que deseó que su hermano no hubiese contactado con ella por un problema técnico, al igual que deseó que las noticias de su muerte fuesen falsas.

Ya no tenía un padre inteligente y al que respetaba, Sam no volvería. Matt ya no estaría allí para ayudarla nunca más, no podría seguir siendo su modelo a seguir, no volverían a jugar videojuegos y no habría más bromas estúpidas, nunca más.

Katie no podía creerlo, no podía aceptarlo y por eso intentó infiltrarse en la guarnición, pero parecía que sin Matt tampoco era tan buena, pues acabó siendo atrapada. Ahora no sólo había perdido a su familia, también su futuro.

Katie jamás se sintió tan perdida, tan vacía. Ya nada tenía sentido.

Sus compañeros intentaban seguir metiéndose con ella, pero ella ni siquiera les prestaba atención ya, después de todo nada tenía sentido. O al menos hasta que escuchó a uno de sus compañeros decir algo horrible, algo que jamás podría perdonar.

\- Seguro que su hermano prefirió la muerte a una hermana así de nerd y aburrida - añadió un compañero de Katie que siempre se metía con ella

La menor ni siquiera pudo pensar en lo que hacía, cuando se dio cuenta, sabía que estaba pegándole un puñetazo al chico. Para su mala suerte, la falta de experiencia en peleas, su pequeña estatura y peso no fueron de ayuda, por lo que el chico no tardó en quitarse a la menor de encima y acabó devolviéndole el puñetazo con toda sus fuerzas.

Una profesora que estaba horrorizada por la escena separó a ambos. El chico apenas y tenía un rasguño, mientras que Katie tenía el labio sangrando y su mejilla comenzaba a hincharse. Había sido una pésima idea.

Al haber comenzado la pelea, Katie fue expulsada por dos semanas de la escuela.

Colleen no sabía qué hacer, ambas habían perdido demasiado, pero mientras ella intentaba llevar el luto por dentro, Katie intentaba luchar contra todo.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? - preguntó Colleen con amor, intentando comprender a su hija - ¿Te ayudaría habar con alguien? -

\- Me ayudaría tenerlos de vuelta - añadió Katie mientras observaba una de las fotos familiares en la pared

Colleen rompió a llorar.

\- ¿Crees que a mí no? Todas las noches soy incapaz de observar el cielo, ese que tu padre tanto amaba, las hermosas estrellas y planetas de los que él hablaba todo el día. Las estrellas que me arrebataron a mi marido e hijo, no eres la única que los quiere de vuelta - añadió Colleen soltando finalmente todo lo que había intentado retener por meses

Katie se sentía horrible, había logrado que su madre llorase y se había metido en muchos problemas, pero era la hora de arreglar todo eso.

\- Hay algo que quiero hacer, quiero ver los datos de la misión una última vez, si eso no funciona, dejaré de tocar el tema nuevamente - prometió Katie

Colleen suspiró, su hija realmente era igual de testaruda que su marido, pero si eso es lo que necesitaba para dejar el pasado atrás, se lo permitiría.

\- Y supongo que es algo de lo que no puedo saber nada - dijo la mujer

\- Mientras menos sepas, mejor - explicó Katie - Pero te prometo que me pondré en contacto a menudo, solo confía en mí, por favor -

\- No puedo perder a otro hijo más - añadió la mujer

\- No me perderás - prometió Katie

Colleen no estaba de acuerdo con lo que su hija quería hacer y ni siquiera quería ponerse a pensar los métodos por los que lo conseguiría, pero necesitaba confiar en ella, al igual que confió en Samuel cuando le prometió que volvería pronto.

Probablemente la parte más difícil no fue falsificar documentos para entrar en la guarnición, de hecho, eso fue bastante fácil para la menor, el problema más grande fue su cabello.

A pesar de que Katie no era la más femenina, adoraba su pelo y cortarlo fue una tortura, pero era algo que debía hacer, era necesario.

La última vez que se miró en el espejo, dejó de ser Katie Holt, para convertirse en Pidge Gunderson.

Debía admitir que se parecía bastante a su hermano con el cabello corto y las gafas, pero esperaba que nadie lo notase o estaría en problemas, aunque nadie esperaba que una pequeña e indefensa niña intentaría colarse de esa manera, pero ella no era una simple niña, ella era la hija menor de los Holt. Sabiendo que nadie podía imaginar lo que estaba tramando, lo convirtió en una gran ventaja.

Ser bastante distante y estar en el equipo junto al chico más idiota también era de gran ayuda, cada vez que Lance aparecía, nadie se molestaba en mirarla, después de todo el chico era el rey del espectáculo.

Gracias a eso, Pidge fue capaz de encontrar bastante información y estaba segura de una cosa, la misión de su familia no fue un accidente y su padre y hermano estaban vivos.

Ahora era el turno de Katie de ayudarlos, no sabía cómo, pero estaba segura de una cosa, los encontraría y traería de vuelta, después de todo era su turno de demostrar a todos que la pequeña Katie era un genio, al igual que todos en su familia y el pequeño genio pensaba salvar sus traseros.

Quién sabe, quizás después Matt dejaría de burlarse de ella con ese mote tan infantil, incluso sería ella la que podría meterse con él. Su destino estaba en las estrellas y solo este sabía la respuesta.

\- Voy a encontrarte Matt, aun si debo recorrer toda la galaxia - murmuró la menor mientras contemplaba las estrellas

Algo le decía que esa noche sería especial.

**Fin**

* * *

Mi primera historia para este fandom y como no, de la pequeña y adorable Pidge :) espero que os haya gustado


End file.
